


Voltron Legendary Defender-Monsters and Mana

by Bluepaws2011



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepaws2011/pseuds/Bluepaws2011
Summary: The Paladins and some of their allies live in Aurita. Fighting to complete their quests and restore what has been taken from them. Whether that be searching for the lost works of Maytrill or searching tirelessly for a stolen heirloom, The Jewel of Jitan. Follow the heroes as they fight, sing, and use magic to complete their quests.





	1. Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S Note-Please read before beginning the story.   
> If you want to start this adventure with  
> 1\. Ignis-a hot-headed Paladin Mage-Jump to the beginning of this chapter and start reading.  
> 2\. Tink-a chill Wizard Barb-Click on Chapter 2.  
> 3\. Gyro-a strong hearted Paladin-Click on Chapter 3.  
> 4\. Shiro-a strong-willed Paladin-Click on Chapter 4.  
> 5\. Kadrin-a gentle Miner Paladin-Click on Chapter 5.  
> 6\. Block-a terrified Sorcerer-Click on Chapter 6.  
> 7\. Arena-a quiet Sorceress-Click on Chapter 7.  
> 8\. Zyla-a devious Barb Wizard-Click on Chapter 8.  
> 9\. Meklavar-a fierce Paladin Miner-Click on Chapter 9.  
> 10\. Purpura-a calculating Mage Archer-Click on Chapter 10.  
> 11\. Pike-a mischievous Thief Ahem I mean Ninja Assassin-Click on Chapter 11.   
> 12\. Fiore-a calm sweet Thief... Umm, I mean Ninja Tracker-Click on Chapter 12.  
> 13\. Valayun-a righteous Archer-Click on Chapter 13.   
> 14\. Crystallus-an annoyed Sorcerer-Click on Chapter 14.

Ignis rushed forward, dual-tier claws tightly clenched in each fist. Large walls surrounded him, tree roots and thick vines covering nearly every inch of the stone. He swung upward, causing a mushroom about to slew poison to disappear in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a bag of silver that cluttered to the ground with a few soft clanks as the coins inside clinked together. Before Ignis had a chance to pick up the loot. He kicked his leg out backward, connecting with another mushroom, resulting in the same thing as the first one and a drawstring bag cluttered to the stone. Then before Ignis could take a breath, a whole swarm of them attacked at once. 

He immediately spun, one clawed hand in front of him, the other behind both infused with glowing red magic clinging to the metal. Ignis easily took down the swarm. His claws connecting with the mushrooms as they rushed him all at once. Smoke smothered Ignis and bags of coins clattered to the ground, one right after another. Ignis coughed as the smoke dispelled, eyes peeled as he scanned the area for any other enemies. Though for the moment it was quiet, Unfortunately, Ignis knew that it wouldn’t last for long. He spun on his heel and strode toward his goal. There tangled and tied within the dark green vines was his companion...Zyla. She stared at him, The eyes dyed entirely a hue of dark purple with little pin prints of white dotted all over. Ignis raised his blade to strike when a fleeting thought crossed his mind. Should he use a spell? It would be faster, but it would attract attention...attention of the enemy and Shiro told to lay low. But if he didn’t it would take longer to cut through the vines and the enemies would have a chance to surround them, but they could go unnoticed for longer. If Ignis infuses his blade with magic, click on Chapter 15. If Ignis chooses to use his blade without magic, click on Chapter 16.


	2. Tink

Tink crept down the hallway, back facing the tree root and vine infested wall, black eyes trained to where the hallway split three ways. He paused, making sure to stay well out of sight. Just beyond his hiding spot, acid bubbled in a pit that spanned across near the entirety of that hallway, basically replacing the cool and crack stone with pink streaming acid. He peeked around the edge of the wall, eyeing the ogre that stood maybe 20 feet away. His monstrous green back, the main focus of Tink’s thoughts. A glint caught Tink’s attention, instead of a right hand, an ax blade was attached to the severed wrist joint. Tink leaned against the rough roots of the tree and leafy vines. 

‘How could he take care of it.’ He wondered silently. 

The ogre stood at least three times his height and he wasn’t tall per se, but he wasn’t short eighter, he was 5’6”. Slowly, he allowed his lilac hands to grow colder and colder, frost coated his fingers. A snort caused him to freeze, and he listened intently. Hearing mindless gurgling and the shuffling of large feet. He waited with baited breath, sweat trickling down his long face. Waiting, just waiting, the dread of what the ogre would do next, circling endlessly within the confines of his mind. Unfortunately, Tink hadn’t been blessed with fighting magic when he was born. No, his younger sister had been blessed with that and he had gotten healing magic. Healing magic wasn’t bad per se, just not the most helpful in the heat of battle. After the battle, of course, someone almost always managed to get injured. A few more moments and silence reigned. Tink released a breathe he didn’t even know he was holding. Again he focused on his hands, tapping into his magic. Forcing them to dip below freezing before ice formed in his palms. He sculpted it, practiced fingers creating a lyre, a lap-harp, then before Tink gave the ogre a chance to do anything else, he began strumming, a soft, crisp melody faltering through the air. The ogre growled, a massive fist rubbing his eyes. Tink watched with a critical eye as the green-skinned beast, rocked back and forth before falling onto his back with a resounding thud, only to be replaced by snores that rattled the very foundation. Tink would have to wrap this up fast, least the snores brought every monster from miles around. Though at least now he could see his companion. A short human girl, clinging to tree roots and dangling over the bubbling acid. Thick dwarfish armor protected her upper body and the leather holster on her back where her battle ax normally lived was noticeably bear. Tink cursed silently, muscle memory kicking in as he absentmindedly plucked at the ice strings as his mind wondered how he was going to get to his companion before they were found. She wwaaaaass a good 15 feet away from the edge, not even a half-human like her could make the jump. What should he do? Tink knew he was going to run out of time and fast. He could blast Meklavar with a note and have that push her out of the way. But in order to do that, he would have to stop playing his sleep song and the sound blast would surely awaken the monstrous ogre. He could also try a command spell on the ogre, forcing it to do something till he stopped playing or the ogre was out of earshot, giving himself and Meklavar a few precious moments to themselves. If Tink uses the sound wave, click on Chapter 17. If Tink uses Command on the ogre, click on Chapter 18.


End file.
